


I Will Stick with You

by mishac456



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Friendship, Made For Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishac456/pseuds/mishac456
Summary: The journey for the scrolls have only just begun. But, there is Love blossoming- between Tripitaka and Monkey. Tripitaka felt free once her identity was revealed. Knowing, more or less it did not change the dynamics of the relationships within the group. Trials and tribulations will have ro be faced. Sacrifices will have to be made.Will their bonds stay the same? Grow stronger? Or, be torn asunder?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters aside from the ones I created for this story.
> 
> This chapter will focus on Tripitaka's POV, in the present. The next few chapters are flashbacks from the end of S1. 
> 
> Basically, I'm writing a story on how I imagined the next season would be. Hopefully, there IS a next season.

Tripitaka:

_Pain._

_A lot of pain._

_And... blood?_

_Where is that coming from?_

_Me. My body. More specifically, my back._

_Monkey? Are you... crying?_

_I remember, now. I protected you._

_You're talking. But... I can barely hear you._

_Why? Why do you sound so far away?_

_Right, my body is probably shutting down; from all the stress._

_Monkey._

_I am sorry._


	2. Monk is Almost a Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hits them all that she is a female. More so with Monkey. He repeats to himself that nothing's changed. 
> 
> But....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback, starting from the end of S1.
> 
> I don't know how many chapters I will end up writing
> 
> And.... this is the 1st time I am publishing a story. So, pls. bear w/ me. Let's just say that I am a fanfic posting virgin. 
> 
> I wrote and started a lot of fanfic stories from diff. movies and tv shows by hand.

** _A year ago..._ **

Monkey seems to accept that Tripitaka is a "she". He thought that because one of his powers is to change forms as he like (animals, male/female), he didn't mind.

He thought wrong. 

The threat of Davari and his Shaman is still possible. On top of any MORE future threats they need to face, in order to retrieve the remaining scrolls. 

He thought to himself: _I like to have fun. But, why do I worry so much? Why do I feel drawn to her, even then? Why when she freed me and I saw despair on her face, it's hard to __say "no"? Even now? Why me?_

They had been walking for days. They were going to Chrystal Falls, not only because of its clear water. But also, when the rays of the sun hits the water at the right angle, the surface shines like a cascading river of crystals. Hence, Chrystal Falls.

Monkey has been extra quiet. it is understandable, given his history. Tripitaka is wordlessly giving him as much space as he needs. Although, there was something that's bothering her. 

_Is she developing feelings for the god? _

_All this time, he's been aloof and distant. More so now than before. _

_He can be arrogant, hard - headed, reckless, self - important, cold, boastful._

_And yet... he can be confident, witty, protective, kind, comforting, a giver, funny, handsome. OH MY!!_

_WHAT AM I THINKING?!!!! WHY?!_

Pigsy notices that she was lagging behind, like Monkey. He asked, "Hey Trip, why is your face so red?" 

Everyone looked at Tripitaka. Meanwhile, she scrambles to say SOMETHING. 

"Ahh.... can we rest a little? I'm a bit tired and, thirsty too. Can we?"

With that, she peeks at their faces. 

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Works for me. It's lunchtime, anyway."

"PIGSY!" Sandy exclaimed. 

"Can't you think about anything else but your stomach?" Monkey grouches.

"What?! Aren't you hungry, too?!" 

Tripitaka, at this time, started giggling. It wasn't long before her laughs got louder and at liberty. All their eyes were on her. But, she was laughing so hard, she couldn't notice. 

Monkey had that "Lovestruck" look on his face. And, both Sandy and Pigsy remarked on it.

"Isn't she adorable?" Sandy asked.

"Whatever you're waiting for, there's no better time than now, Monkey," Pigsy said.

Sadly, these words fell in deaf ears. Monkey can't help but stare and imprint forever every detail of this moment. 

How the sky was so bright that day, with no cloud within sight.

Every colour was even more vibrant. The greens of the leaves in the trees, the grass on the ground. The blues of the sky above and the blue colours in her outfit. The yellows, reds, browns, oranges.

And... every lines on her face. Every single sparkle in her eyes. Every movement of her hands, feet, body. 

Even... her laughter and the rhythm of her heart will be remembered as music to his ears. (He would realize later on that- this is one of his precious memories of her) 

Oh, yes! He can't help but not hear what the other two were saying. It was what it was.

"_Blues and greens look good on her,"_ Monkey observed. "_What can I give her? I might have to ask for Sandy's advice. (sighs) What's happening to me? How do I stop this? Do I want to? "_

_"Anyway, if I end up buying a GIFT for her, how would I give it discretely?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like in the series, they will be confused about their feelings for the other. (cue evil laughter)
> 
> I might write wet and erotic dreams for each party at the start. (probably erotic daydreams too while bathing) Not sure yet.
> 
> LOVESTRUCK!!
> 
> PS: any comments and/or kudos will be appreciated. EVEN TROLLS


End file.
